


罪紋

by Yorukoyako



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom England (Hetalia), F/M, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Insults, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorukoyako/pseuds/Yorukoyako
Summary: 你，他们，我们，这群人，这群凡人，会开始相信，贞洁本身即罪恶。





	1. 伊始

**Author's Note:**

> 普英，西英，仏英，伊英，全员黑化。  
> 洁癖止步，重口注意，调教丶强制丶人口贩卖。

序

可口的，像白苹果的甜蜜，我保证，他的味道绝无法浅尝则止，你会知道罪恶的形状千变万化，比如裸露在阳光下他的肉//体，你会沈迷於他潮湿的眼睛，陨落的繁星多麽美丽而不可亵渎，人性本善，人性本恶跟我们毫无关系，身而为人，即受欲念支配，没有人需要祈求宽恕，没有最後的道德底线，万生平等，别再追求虚无缥缈的寄托，你该感到庆幸，有机会沈沦於撕裂感官的刺激，在他的泪水中感到战栗般的，无可克制的泛滥爱意，这是对生命的喜悦，你会因此沾沾自喜，你会因为占有而满足，会在囚禁他的同时也身陷囹圄，你会认为他天生就该臣服於身下，为你敞开//双腿，他当然不能拒绝，那真让人心碎不是吗？

在这里，没有人应该要以罪纹身，命运让我们邂逅了，多麽甜美丶多麽浪漫，我漂亮的，惹人怜爱的小少爷。

 

  
“喔我的天哪！”，安东尼奥皱着眉，他试图用夸张的咏叹调做出结尾，却以失败告终。

“这该死的开场白是怎麽回事？太煽情了，那些变态还需要这样煽动吗？弗朗西斯？”

被叫唤的男人回过了头，他笑的神秘，“问问基尔伯特，亲爱的东尼，这次的货你肯定会有兴趣。”

“哈哈哈“，安东尼奥大笑了几声，接下了他的话，”弗朗西斯，你知道你已经信用破产了嘛？”

“哎，我说东尼，别老记着八百年前的恩怨了，看在弗朗是法国佬的份上，你们同出根源，就一次吧。”，白发红眼的男子大步坐了下来，很是随意地拿起了桌上的高脚杯一饮而尽。

 

“何况，这次有我，本大爷保证。”

他弹了弹衬衫的皱摺，揽过了西班牙人的後颈，语气充斥着猎食者的玩味，安东尼奥懂得这眼神，他咧开了嘴角，显然是为这个狡诈的贝十米特的担保感到无比好奇，他们毕竟认识十多年的时间。

安东尼奥喜好分明，对於床伴他们口味向来相差不远，这笔新兴的交易其实不在长期合作的项目内，但他不介意给对方一个大礼，当个人情，顺便讨点入股的资金，毕竟对方垄断了将近整个大西洋海域的生意。

费尔南德斯家的儿子在不久之前才和欧洲着名的瓦尔加斯黑手党签下了互保条约，而争夺东群岛的唯一竞争对手倒败得很是时候，他们的海上势力显然会更加无可匹敌。

“他是——”  
安东尼奥听到基尔伯特笑的暧昧，然後是一个熟悉到不能再熟悉的名字。

他愣了一下，接着两人对视而笑。

 

  
01  
那是个充满杀气的眼神，火辣辣的，来自看起来不过十八岁的少年，实在太稚嫩了，明明不过小自己一岁，他都二十四了，弗朗西斯饶有兴趣地抬起他的下巴，没有要拿出对方口中布料的打算，反而转头问起了好友。

“你刚刚跟安东尼奥说了什麽啊，基尔？”

“还能说什麽？”

德国裔的军火商绕到了後方，他可没法国人那样温柔的手劲，一道手印就在细嫩的皮肤上掐出了红痕，“亚瑟柯克兰，没落家族的牺牲品，我见犹怜。”

弗朗西斯笑了一声，他取出了针筒。  
“还是让我来吧，基尔，时间要抓紧，不然可是会让小费里生气的，别看他可爱的假象，他那个笑容和安东尼奥有得拼搏——”，弗朗西斯打了个寒战，“会让人做恶梦。”

“会吗？”

“因为你神经太大条。”

“你爽就好，”，基尔伯特昵了他一眼，没有打算把工作交给对方，“感觉也没多难，何况又不是没做过。”

他转过身。

“怎麽样，小少爷？说真的我还是喜欢叫你漂亮宝贝丶恩？你喜欢哪个？上次见到是什麽时候？让本大爷想想，是在柏林的舞会是不是，你那时候骂的用词我还记着呢。”

“站在食物链顶端的贵族少爷，转眼间成了我们这些利益薰心的败类——的玩物？噢，别用这个眼神看我，我怕一不小心就在这里干了你。”

基尔伯特笑着与他对视，他舔了舔唇，猛地将手伸进了宽大的衣领。

 

根本算不上抚摸，当然一个被束缚的俘虏也无法作出抵抗，他控制着力道，长茧的指腹在胸膛落下了阴影，然後来到了臀部，在被除下所有衣使物时亚瑟睁大了眼睛，喉间发出压抑的小声音，弗朗西斯知道如果让他讲话，现在这个小贵族肯定会用那匮乏的词汇去诅咒他们，说真的，比起少年无知的冷漠高傲，他这张漂亮的脸蛋还是更适合绝望和屈辱的神情。

“放轻松，宝贝”，明显还没做好准备的穴口略显紧瑟，可惜基尔不是个怜香惜玉的男人，他极少对性伴侣使出调情手段，毕竟那不值得他花费时间，这点他就跟法国与西班牙人不一样了，但当然，如果他兴致上来，也不介意做些动作。

 

“我可不想太快弄坏你，那会少很多乐趣，还有，我不喜欢一直重复，放轻松。”

“不久前才开拓过，上点润滑剂。”，弗朗西斯的声音传了回来，他有些慵懒，并将管子递了上去，“注入药剂前已经打了一针松弛。”

基尔伯特闻言拿下了台上的白色软膏，很快的抹於指尖，一点点的由外而内的侵入，动作异常的缓慢，力道不容轻忽。

 

“这里，已经有感觉了“，无视於微弱的呜咽，弗朗西斯蹲下身，修长的手指极为轻浅的碰触少年的下身，他认真地掂量着手上的性器官，划过泛出液体的前端，”是很漂亮的颜色呢。”

他站起身，极为温柔的拂过了亚瑟已经汗湿的前发，眼神里却是热血涌动，过於炙热的瞳光让少年十分难堪，他全身因为过度紧绷而颤动，而德国人的动作从未停止，血红的眼瞳充满着恶趣味，就在这样露骨的视奸下那带有金属质感的冰凉细管取代了温热的手指，再一次的疼痛让意识涣散，双眼逐渐失焦，连挣扎的意念都烟消云散，类似排泄的快感不停碾压神经，摧残意志，他像个没有灵魂的瓷娃娃，下身满是淋漓的水渍，湿滑的顺着大腿根部而下，根本没碰触过自己的青涩让他脸颊变的艳红，忍受浣肠折磨而沁出的汗水布在细致的身躯上，腰段拱出了濒死的弧度，润红的眼角尽是一片浮生落梦。

他就像一个艺术品，每一个表情丶每一个眼神和每一个反应，供人亵玩，基尔伯特一边说着这可是本大爷第一次的公主抱呢，一边将他不轻不重的放到了光滑的软皮垫上，动作俐落地将对方双手与双脚分别固定於两侧。

“好了，差不多了。”，弗朗西斯轻柔地为亚瑟蒙上了眼罩，食指扫过鼻梁，拈了拈对方的下唇，直到泛起了粉润的水色。

“小亚瑟，别害怕，他们对你的渴望，跟我们所差无几。”

 

纵使安东尼奥不是最终得标者，他们的客人也不会太过吝啬，毕竟是这麽出色的男孩子，但若是那样就真的有点可惜了。

毕竟他们对他的计画可远不仅仅於此。

“可以让主持人进来检查了。”

***  
费里希尔诺瓦尔加斯是个生性乐观的义大利人，他和他哥哥在七岁时被送到了组织核心的所在地，巴勒莫，没有人能比他更适合这个环境，隔代养育者感到十分自豪，这个小男孩执行私刑的表情很成熟，他满手鲜血，跟痛到昏厥的背叛者语重心长地叮咛，“我们才是法律的代理者”，那时他十岁，作为战斗的可贵的爱国者，他柔软的脸庞和轻柔的语调成了当时所有阶下囚的恶梦。

现在亲生兄长接任了党魁的位置，他以“实习”的名号开始任务，人口贩卖这一块大饼向来是他们的市场，他很少亲临现场，但弗朗哥哥说不能出错，他也乐得参与这出闹剧，希望东尼哥哥能够满意才好。

“初次见面，亚瑟，我是这次的主持人，费里西斯诺。”

友好的伸出手，在发现这个动作相当多馀时才恍然大悟般的点点头。“抱歉，我一直记着柯克兰家的小儿子是被捧上天的，才想起来——恩，我对此感到很抱歉。”

无法发声的亚瑟苍白着脸，他的任何回应都只是给敌人天上兴致，瞳中水色烂漫，却是相当空洞。

“你可能已经忘记我了，因为代表出席的通常都是我哥哥，但我可是知道亚瑟的喔，毕竟你让人印象深刻。”

“抱歉啦，光是叙旧，都忘记跟你说正事了。”

费里居高临下地打量他，让私处完全被暴露的俘虏再次闭上了眼，他还是无法面对这种眼光。

“我很喜欢喔。”，费里亲昵的亲着他的脸颊，“一直都好喜欢亚瑟，我们义大利人崇尚的美可比法国人刁钻多了，如果这个皮囊在别人的身上就不会那麽吸引人，太让人兴奋了，我的亚瑟，尤其你站在宴会一侧时，毫不掩饰的鄙视，还有若无旁人的傲气，真的很美，当时就在想，太可惜了，之後一定要让哥哥想想办法，你会创下我们市场史无前例的新高，我相信安东尼奥不会让你到别人手中的，到时候我再跟他借就好了。”

他的身体再次被第三个男人碰触，这次是毫无目的性的由走，费里西安诺永远都会将任务执行的完美而彻底，尤其当他兴致盎然的时候，他乐意给自己一些小奖赏。

“待会出去，你会面对千千万万的眼睛，朝他们毫无保留的展露身躯，他们每个人可能都是你过往接触过的长辈丶朋友甚至兄弟，在柯克兰家尚未失势时，你的名字早就成为好些人暗地里手淫的对象，面上和颜悦色的说着尊敬，心里却在想着怎麽操你，所以我就是讨厌贵族和政治家啊，一群伪善的人类。”

“相比之下，我们就好多了，对不对？”

他嗤了一声。

“每个商品丶尤其高价位的美人，都会被现场验货，比如。”  
手指来到粉嫩的乳尖，开始画圈，“这里的颜色，柔软度。”

“亚瑟的皮肤相当好啊，随便一弄都能留下痕迹，这在买家中大受欢迎。”

“还有这里”，沿着腹部而下，来到男跟，“你会了解他更多的用途。”柟

费里弯着眉眼逗弄他，“或许，我可以亲自教你啊，很乐意喔。”

“通常会给三个有意愿的买家上台做评量，但以你的名气，大概可以省略这个步骤，喔但我想还是费尔南德斯的买主说的算，东尼哥哥有时候不太好预测。”

大概可以用恶劣形容吧，比起不喜欢自己物品被碰触，被强迫接受陌生男子们抚慰会是什麽样的表情呢？可能更让人兴致盎然。

谁知道呢。

“至於带给人致上享宴的地方”，费里叹了一口气，很无奈的，“有些时候会让主持人直接亲自示范，如果真的能那样就好了，他们会看到你被爽到高潮丶在我身下失态，一定有很多人幻想射在这张精致的脸蛋上，可以玩弄不可一世的亚瑟柯克兰，光是想想就硬了，啊——”

糟糕，他有反应了，费里懊恼地停下了手上的动作，他重新衣领，拉松了腰带，好极了，至少看起来没那麽明显，他再度看向被他羞辱的囚犯，他深知这个贵族少爷的地雷，他们可笑的尊严能轻易的被侮辱丶践踏，然後就会露出这麽脆弱的丶惹人心旷神怡的表情，亚瑟柯克兰是艺术的登峰造极，他应该成为他的作品，他想起他亲爱的，乔瓦斯告诉他，与情人做爱，你不会介意他的悲伤丶他的丑陋丶甚至他的死亡，只有真正的爱能领略，啊越想越无可自拔，真想让亚瑟现在就属於自己，现在就想进入他——现在，可惜安东尼奥不会喜欢这样的，他们还不能撕破脸，至少现在不行。

费里企图用深呼吸让自己平静，但已经被催发的生理反应实在无法控制，何况这麽一个赤身裸体的亚瑟就在他眼前，或许他能先用这性感的嘴来暂时纾解？

他舔去了英国人眼角的泪，在耄耋深林中看到自己笑的扭曲。  
  
“Let the games begin, shall we?”


	2. 光与影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 苏英，恶劣兄弟关系。  
> 苏哥视角。

我见过鲜花，见过山野，见过冰雪消融的湖面，也见过初生的春蕊沾着露水，我的眼泪和血都是热的，呼吸是为了生活，皮肉是有温度的，我知道我是活着的。

 

 

 

我醒来就要去赴一场早已定下日期的宴会，旁人或许过于期待，跃跃欲试，但我知道宴会的主题，这免不了少了几分惊喜，但同时也有既知结果的慨然。不过我依然要表现出足够的好奇，好在众多的赴约者中显得不那么心知肚明，虽说在我看来他们比下水道的耗子好不了多少，手里把玩着假装矜贵的怀表链，宛如湿滑的老鼠尾巴，低声谈论时嘴脸简直是对贪婪，欲望，自私，最好的诠释。

 

 

 

没有人比我更熟知这场宴会的主角了，我那亲爱的，被宠爱有加的弟弟，众星捧月般存在的幸运儿，亚瑟·柯克兰。我以仅存的人性起誓，和他共享一个姓氏所付出的代价远远超过直接与撒旦做交易，你尽可以出卖自己的灵魂，身体，良知，所有一切你所能支配的东西，仅属于你个人的一切，去填补你的欲望，沟壑万千也无妨，但可以肯定，你绝不想尝尝他们被剥夺的滋味，一整个人被活生生剥离出肉体，你的反抗都是徒劳，你注定是泥土，是台阶，是弃子吗？

 

 

 

在我的记忆里，亚瑟为数不多的唤过我几次哥哥。第一次发生在他牙牙学语的年纪，我看着他的眼睛，和我如出一辙的翠绿，鬼使神差地，我从婴儿床的栏杆缝隙里触碰到他温暖而柔软的手，手指反被勾住的瞬间我想我是完了，所有人都对亚瑟最先学会的词是“哥哥”而感到吃惊，至于原因只有我知道，只有我知道。

 

 

 

我十四岁的时候，亚瑟七岁，关于他的日子总是一场盛会，那天也不例外，亚瑟被簇拥着，在母亲的逗弄下露出天真烂漫的笑容，甚至发顶不知被谁搁了一个橄榄枝编成的花环，金色和橄榄绿衬得他愈发像个天使。那时的我姑且可以称这个女人为母亲，她身后的男人为父亲，他们赋予了我和亚瑟相同的血液和基因，成为镌刻在骨子里的印记，但同时，又给予我们天差地别的人生，而那个时候，亚瑟与我仅有的几分相似就显得尤其荒唐可笑。

 

 

 

 

亚瑟的生日我是最晚出席的一个，我从一条飘着动物浮尸的河流中回来，搞不好里面有那么几截骨头是属于某个倒霉鬼的，但谁在乎呢，把他剁成块的人不会在意，躲在漂亮屋子里的人不会在意，刚刚抛尸下河的我更不会介意。我是去“执行任务”，说来可笑，有什么任务是需要一个半大的十几岁孩子去完成？问我也有些记不清了，大约那是父亲母亲下达给我的第一个命令－杀死一个男人。没有多余的解释，我带着一把可以夺人性命的金属怪物离开了家，临行前我看到了亚瑟，我满眼都是他不谙世事的笑。过程不算太顺利，我拖着着一条几乎废掉的胳膊回到热闹的柯克兰家，血迹从门口一路滴滴哒哒，最终停在大厅外，我小心翼翼地偷窥着，忘记了疼痛，期望温暖的灯火来灼伤我，想象诗歌一般的祝福也落在我身上，最后我看出了满心的苦涩，唯一记得的是血与泪混合后的味道很糟糕。

 

 

 

从此我和亚瑟的人生轨迹彻底分割，我就像一抔泥土孜孜不倦地滋养柯克兰家的未来，我的弟弟，我的家族，他们高高在上地享受阳光下的赞美，而我在一次又一次地杀戮中被榨取最后的价值。

 

 

 

我亲爱的母亲，亲爱的父亲啊，也许亚瑟是你们眼中的杰作，是至高无上的圣子，是今后将家族与灰色交易划清界限的希望，从亚瑟开始，柯克兰家再也不是走私，贩毒起家的不入流姓氏，你们可以富足体面地经营工厂，然后花一笔钱编造一本属于柯克兰的家族履历，你们奉公守法，你们悲天悯人，见到乞讨的人都忍不住落泪。快祈祷那些被卖去北非生死未卜的可怜少女们不会向你们索命吧，往好处想，现在你们不必担心这个，不是吗？因为再也没有机会了。尼罗河的水是不是比泰晤士河温暖许多，我知道你们的心愿，毕竟亚瑟是我的弟弟，而且他根本不用我操心什么，看吧，他多么受欢迎，我可是听说在他还是一脸冷淡地在舞会上拒绝邀舞的时候，那红色领结下裸露的苍白肌肤就让他成为了猎物，感谢你们的培养，亚瑟身上不可亵渎的气质着实加分，相信我，见惯了身下人唯唯诺诺的他们，一定会喜欢这朵高岭之花被撕碎，被蹂躏的模样。

 

 

 

 

赞美柯克兰，因为这个姓氏我很容易得到了支持，他们或多或少对这个新兴势力抱有不同程度的兴趣，或是财富，或是不可言说的，下流的想法，说实在我有些惊讶亚瑟的魅力竟能给我带来如此多的便利，而条件仅仅是我应允了费尔南德斯关于亚瑟的处置权。他可不是什么好人，自然我也不是。我几乎可以预想这场装模作样的拍卖会结束后等待亚瑟的会是怎样一种不同以往的生活，在他容易留下痕迹的皮肤上抽打出鲜红的鞭痕，鞭子质地粗糙，有一层细细的毛刺，在白的透明的地方用力地亲吻，像一块斑驳的雪地。

 

 

 

 

两天，有一个不为人知的属于柯克兰兄弟的两天发生在不久之前，48小时能做很多事，我却花了将近一半的时间来审视亚瑟，在我们不算多的相处中我从没有如此认真的看过他，他总是沐浴着阳光，而我是他身后浓重的影子，多年被灌输的思想不时跑出来作祟，我的潜意识告诉我必须珍视亚瑟，但人类天生反骨，毁坏规则，打破平衡，瞧这双无辜的眼睛，我不由自主地想，如果流泪会更漂亮吧。我用了最真实的一种方法让他流泪，没有任何措施，我利用我有限的认知在亚瑟肩头留下了我们的姓氏，一串丑陋到几乎难以辨认的字母，Kirkland，这个罪恶的开始，我们的共通性，我们因为他为降生，也因为他而消亡。亚瑟痛得叫哑了嗓子，我便抱着他度过了一个难得的安稳夜晚，第二天被接走时也低着头没发出任何声音，亚瑟，你该接受命运的不公，因为我曾被迫去爱你，用我的全部，这一度让我模糊了爱与恨的边界，如果我被迫做过的一切是因为爱你，是否意味着我一直在被迫爱你？

 

 

 

 

 

谈论声把我拉回现实，新的货物被全身包裹，包括脸庞，随着竞价逐渐减少衣物的遮蔽，我看到一排字母像一条长长的伤疤扭曲在13号货品的肩上，有温热的液体爬进了我的嘴，我快要不认识这种感觉，他在我的脑子里撞来撞去，狠狠敲打我的每一根神经，我尝到了和十四岁那个夜晚，作为偷窥者的我如出一辙的苦涩。

 

 

 

 

鲜花被践踏，山野焚于大火，湖水淹没生灵，露水朝生暮死。泪和血水干涸变硬，呼吸证明生死，我想我还活着。


	3. 合作

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隐晦米英､西英暗示。  
> 阿尔成长中。  
> 主要人物於此章都已被提及。  
> 剧情推动。

“先生，这里禁带女客。”

被叫住的年轻男人停下脚步，他穿的十分随性，翻领衬衫凌乱的收在了腰部，露出的胸膛结实的令人咋舌，被面具遮住的脸庞只能窥见下巴的线条，那是相当俊美的轮廓。

“VIP也不能？”

他勾起嘴角，揽在怀里的女人娇笑出声，她纤细的手臂白皙非常，软弱无骨的勾着男人脖颈。

“不能。”

“阿曼达, 看来妳不能进去了呢。”

“你说话不算话，东尼。”，她掂起脚尖，委屈的将嘴唇贴近男人耳侧，丰满的胸脯有意无意的摩擦，眼尾的媚意十分刻意。

“费尔南得斯家的男人从不会让人失望不是吗？。”

迎宾侍者变了脸色，惶恐地低下头， “很抱歉——我不知道您的身份。”

“你是新人吧。”，他轻笑出声，撇了一眼擅自作主的女人，出蛰的眼神满含警告。

“为什麽那麽紧张，我又不会吃人。”

安东尼奥抽出被女人抓紧的手腕，古铜色的肌肤上有着一圈白金细环，那是系统认证的最高级别。

 

 

 

 

 

 

每三月一次的邀请，街头喧嚣褪尽的凌晨两点，一场醉心盛宴在深夜展开了獠牙，不论社会阶级，不论商贾官政､不论白道黑道，只要有足够的资本挥霍，戴上刻下代号的面具，就能成为这象徵权贵的俱乐部成员，这是黑市最高流通率的市场，是人人想跻升的权富聚会，只要进入这广大的人际关系网，地位､利益､事业､荣誉､美色滚滚而来，多少人梦寐以求。

这是一个有钱就能幸福的社会，永远不会餍足。

阿尔弗雷德不喜欢这种场合，但他不得不承认欧洲人格调不愧时尚，这些曾经将世界踩在脚下的民族各有所长，将纸醉金迷的疯狂派对打造的如梦如幻，他们懂得利用人性弱点，善於诱惑，在给予甜头时将每个贵客的价值诈取的一滴不剩，从欧洲市场拓展到大西洋，从上到下遍布东印度的交易网，由贝什米特､费尔南德斯､波诺弗瓦､柯克兰家四角势力占领了长达一个半世纪，还真是可恨。

现在完美天秤开始失衡，每个人都在觊觎柯克兰倒台後的大片肥肉，伊凡布拉金斯基在前一个月下了战帖，那个俄罗斯人胃口奇大，他想并吞的可不仅仅是东亚的海上贸易，另一方面，费尔南德斯已经和瓦尔加斯结盟，琼斯不希望欧洲势力互相合作，天知道那会让事情变得多难办。

美国人瞥见了台下的哗动，他厌恶的呼出了一口气，所幸包厢位在三层露台，这里的视野很好，对於这个醉翁之意不在酒的人而言，太过清晰了。

他看着姗姗来迟的西班牙人，缓缓的做了一个请的手势，语气却没那麽恭敬：“您来晚了，费尔南德斯先生。”

“重要吗？毕竟我又不是今日的主角。”

“是吗？”

他们之间隔了一个茶色的四方桌，来自波希米亚的地毯很显眼，图腾充满着隐晦的暗示，性爱､贫困和犯罪，阿尔弗雷德目光很快的移开，他双手交握，开始打量对方。

“你几岁？”

“什麽？”

“你看起来很年轻，看起来不过二十岁，能坐到这个位置真不简单。”

“能被您称赞是我的荣幸”，这种假惺惺的互相问候简直是折磨，阿尔有些好笑的回敬了对方，“毕竟您可是费尔南德斯啊。”

“我就开门见山说了吧，想必波诺弗瓦已经提出了条件，我希望您能拒绝。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，果然美国人就是豪爽。”，安东尼奥说，“但为什麽？弗朗西斯的条件十分优渥，我想不出任何理由拒绝他。”

“你们认识了那麽久，我想您也知道他做每件事都有目的，这个法国人可不会单纯的因为友谊就出借自己可以独占的好处，不是吗？”

“听起来像是你已经知道他的计画，要说来听听吗？”

Fuck，阿尔在心里骂了一声，还没说几句就想套他的话，这个西班牙人根本不像表面那麽好说话。

“我也不会要求费尔南德斯一定要和我们结盟”，他把“我们”咬的很清晰，“仅此而已，反之而言我会帮助你们拿到巴拿马的水上渠道。”

“Wow，这可是大手笔。”

安东尼奥发出了一声叹息，“你是慈善家吗阿尔弗雷德，不拿好处还向我宣誓效忠？”

“就看您怎麽想了。”

“叫我东尼就好。”

他拍了拍美国年轻人的肩，对方展现的诚意确实让人心痒。

“告诉我，阿尔，你和弗朗西斯有什麽私怨？我这个人啊——很喜欢八卦。”

这次阿尔发出了无可奈何的声音，安东尼奥似乎喜欢转移话题，“如果我说单纯是对法国人的抵触，你相信吗？”

“相信啊？为什麽不相信。”，安东尼奥点点头，继续说，“毕竟你都能找上基尔伯特了，那个军火头子可是美国地下交易的劲敌啊，可知多不待见他。”

阿尔皱起了眉头，他记得这个计画尚未曝光。

“别担心，在美国，你们喜欢称这个叫做“beneficial triangles”对吧？”

“我更喜欢南美的派性，毕竟北方人继承了英国佬们自豪的绅士态度，那真让人受不了。”

“费尔南德斯先生知道得比我想像中的多，我不得不佩服。”，真是出乎意料。阿尔毫不避讳地与对方直视，他们都是不喜欢拐弯抹角的男人，谈判起来意外的令人愉悦。

正打算进一步地问对方下一步的打算，人群却传来了一阵夹杂脏话的骚动，一些不堪入耳的字眼引起了阿尔的注意，他下意识地探出头。

却为着眼前的景象倒抽一口气。

“亚瑟……柯克兰。”

曾经的天之骄子，此刻未着寸褛的在上千双眼睛下被迫展露身体，他苍白的皮肤泛着不正常的粉色，阿尔厌恶这种贵族娱乐不代表他愚昧无知，稍稍一想就知道在那之前这个英国人被人用怎样的手段“处理过”。

“你们的口味真的让人不敢恭维。”

阿尔弗雷德咧开了嘴，从喉头发出的声音带着鄙视，却无法将目光移开。

“男人嘛……如果需要纾解，你只要说一声，这里不缺美少年。”

“那先谢谢了。”

“举手之劳，我记得你和亚瑟也不算陌生，不是吗？”

阿尔没有承认也没有否认，他的大脑因为亚瑟的出现而有些紊乱，“也不算太熟，大概是远亲。”

“远亲啊。”

可能不仅於此，美国人强迫自己转过身，他的心脏跳得很快，那具身躯在灯光下十分诱人，平滑､紧致､美好，像当初他们初次见面时的一个错身而过，他举杯的手指擦过了对方的脸颊，亚瑟的冷漠带有惹人侵犯的嫌疑，阿尔不会忘记那双绿眼睛。

他伸出手，说：“我是阿尔弗雷德.琼斯，很开心能认识你，亚瑟，相信这不会是我们最後一次的见面。”

对方没有接过他的手，说出的话略带嘲讽：“父亲说你是我的表弟，琼斯先生“

英国人高高在上的态度让阿尔笑容僵硬，他听到他说，“那首先你应该知道，我很讨厌别人攀亲带故。”

这不过发生於一年前。

一年哪亚瑟，阿尔突然有些明白他们在追逐的是怎样的乐趣，他看了安东尼奥一眼，对方饶有趣味的看着价码疯狂窜上的竞标，说： “不愧是亚瑟柯克兰，即使身无分文也这麽招人惦记，他真的很棒，不是吗？”

“我想，波诺弗瓦的条件没有任何一条是关於柯克兰吧。”

阿尔像是想到了什麽一般，“要是我，会考虑得更周全。”

“每个人都知道，柯克兰的丑闻没有那麽简单，现在既然你坦白了，我可以接受你的条件，但有一个疑问，希望你能帮我解惑。“

安东尼奥仍旧带着微笑，他不需要知道现在的行情，费里会帮他处理好，他只需要知道一切都在自己的掌控之中，他不希望有任何变数。

“你是继交易後第二个找上我的人，阿尔弗雷德。”

“第一个是斯科特柯克兰。”

阿尔朝他扬了扬眉梢，他当然知道这两人的关系，“所以呢？”

“他告诉我，你跟佩德罗.费尔南德斯.卡里埃多早就见过了面，是吗？”

 


	4. 初尝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG13，米英、西英。  
> 西严重黑化，西英厨慎入。

 

阿尔弗雷德没有第一次谋杀的记忆，应该说他不记得细节，他是第三代美国子民，祖先是典型的白垃圾，到父亲白手起家前他们都是移民社会危险的局外人，姊姊跟他说，我们不高贵，但也不是那些人渣口中的穷贱贫婊，他听懂了，点着头表示谨记在心。

那天他们和父亲一同去参加波士顿的商贾集会，阿尔弗雷德穿着吊带绑腿的工作服在门口等待，女孩一看到他就赏了一巴掌。

她说，“把这身低等人的衣服脱掉，阿尔弗雷德。”

那只有发生一次，他捍卫姊姊的尊严，只因有个不识相的男子在公开场合突然不轨，他朝着姐弟俩笑骂：婊子、杂种，阿尔面无表情的扭住对方的手，他没有保留力气，大拇指掐着对方手腕，让男人的脸孔开始扭曲，发出的叫声很难听，引起了周围人们的关注，阿尔弗雷德只好在父亲的喝斥下放开了手。

一切都很模糊，包括之後的记忆，他不清楚凶器是什麽，一把刀子或一个破碎的酒瓶，也忘记是如何跟在男人身後而没被发现踪迹，尸体最後又怎麽样了，他回过神後看到自己满手都是血，还在颤抖，有点想吐，这是大於恐惧感的东西，他不清楚是什麽，毕竟还只是个孩子，没有意识到那瞬间爆发出的力量多不寻常，他知道不能尖叫、不能引人注意，只是强迫自己深呼吸，再睁开眼时是姊姊担忧的脸孔。

他和父亲大吵一架，气头上他推了对方一把，艾蜜莉是唯一知道阿尔情绪偏差的人，即时出来挡在他们之间，她看着阿尔的眼神有一种诡异的期待，那时场面弄的不太好看，但毕竟是琼斯家唯一的独子，这件事终究不了了之。

老琼斯只能说服自己那只是小孩子心性，这个意外仅只一次，他花了大笔钱将一切掩盖的妥妥当当，没有人希望这件事会成为琼斯发展上的阻碍，每个人都以为被隐藏的很好，直到佩德罗找上门来。

“如果你能帮我做件事，我很乐意帮你消除所有证据，琼斯先生，你也想乾乾净净的打进上流社会吧。”

 

 

 

 

这个不怎麽起眼的小把柄到底在欧洲人眼中值得多少关注。

阿尔弗雷德怀疑得看向安东尼奥，脑袋迅速转动。

“我们确实早就见过了。”

“我猜这件事和亚瑟有关系？”

这个单刀直入让阿尔有点错愕，这麽一来他的表情也不再滴水不漏，安东尼奥看了他一眼，似乎觉得很好笑，他将袖子卷了起来，气定神闲的将双手放在膝盖上。

“别误会，我对琼斯家的过去没有半点兴趣，但我没有和敌人交易的打算。”

“那你是想问什麽？”

阿尔决定见招拆招，他斟酌着用词，发现这个对手有点难缠。

“柯克兰家的势力没有完全根除，佩德罗肯定动用了关系，但那老狐狸始终没露出尾巴，你可以补上波诺弗瓦家的利益缺口，我也会提供你关於东北亚商战的情报，据我所知，你和伊凡布拉津斯基之间有点麻烦。”

“虽然我不清楚佩德罗这家伙在搞什麽动作，但他肯定也在找一个夥伴，这个人最好和欧陆势力没有过大的牵扯，而且有足够硬的背景。”

“你们还把我调查的真仔细。”，阿尔发出了一声乾笑，他现在的心情实在有点糟糕。

“琼斯家在美国政坛的影响力与日俱增，再加上维吉尼亚州坐拥的房地产，我毫不怀疑你会成为他的目标。”

“我不懂你在怀疑什麽。”，阿尔又恢复了那副周正的模样，得知对方同样有求於己时他就不再那麽小心翼翼。

“一开始我就表明了自己的立场。”

“是吗？但我没看到足够的诚意。”

 

 

这句话毫不留情，让阿尔的脸色发冷，他默不做声，寻思对方更进一步的要求，然而安东尼奥却在此时转头，一个穿着黑领侍服的男子领会的上前，弯下身子在西班牙人耳边说了些什麽。

 

 

“你刚刚看他的眼神，表现的可不只是兄弟情啊，阿尔。”

铁炼碰撞的声音让美国人转过身，他从喉腔发出笑声，预示到接下来会是怎样荒唐的发展。

亚瑟，亚瑟柯克兰，已经成为了交易品的青年，被人带到了包厢，他身上只是简单的套了件宽敞的上衣，袖子堪堪遮到腿根，若隐若现的弧度引人遐思。

现在阿尔弗雷德总算知道为什麽安东尼奥会选在这种处处是安全漏洞的地方会见，最大的观景天台，风景宜人，适合好友谈心，放下的布幕似乎遮挡住了所有视线，但只要稍微动动手脚就能窥探其中一二。

他毫不怀疑那些隐藏在暗处的人马中有佩德罗的视线。

“我很清楚佩德罗的个性，他可真是个洁身自好的好男人，你们之间达成协议的守则肯定有明列，不得对亚瑟柯克兰出手，是吧？”

真不愧是兄弟，把对方摸得一清二楚。

 

“不要有插入行为，其他——”，安东尼奥的眼瞳是深浓的绿色，此时在背光处暗不见底，向无止尽的深渊，漠然的让人发冷。

“他会看到。”

 

阿尔呼出一口气，他开始解开自己的扣子，用一种近乎愉悦的声音说，“在这里？”

 

这方面阿尔弗雷德可说是十分地犬儒精神。

 

“对，就在这里。”

安东尼奥把亚瑟拉到自己腿上，那让失去视觉的青年发出一声闷哼，他茫然的张着嘴，完全没意识到即将发生的危机。

TBC

 

 


	5. 甜头

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他将亚瑟按在怀里吻他，然後满意的留下一句话。
> 
> ”下次再见面时就不会那麽简单了。“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，米英，些微西英。  
> 英厨慎入，有凌rǔ情节。

///

/////

 

///////////

 

亚瑟紧紧咬着牙，他现在极度愤怒，这种情绪不仅是针对敌人的轻挑玩弄，还有对毫无还手之力的无助，甚至连发言权都被剥夺的彻底，从被绑架出门，到裸身示众，到现在——被後方的男人抱在怀里，然後面对着说是自己表弟的男人，他双手缚在身後，身上的衣物早就被褪去，春色毫无遮蔽，糟糕透顶。

 

他感受到有人在耳边说话，然後是温热的唇舌吻在耳下，他不敢动弹，事实上也无法动弹，有一双手固定在他身侧。

 

他们在用西班牙文交谈，似乎刻意让他感到困惑，一个来自美洲的伙子和西班牙人，亚瑟尽力让自己转移注意力，暴露在空气中的性器呈现半软的状态，自称是阿尔弗雷德的人伸出了手，将其包握住并开始揉捏，亚瑟倒抽一口气，或许因为过於羞愤的原因，有微微发胀的趋势。

 

显然他们都注意到了，身後的男人笑了一声，他除了在耳边说一些下流的话以外没有做多馀的动作，将所有主导权留给契约对象，亚瑟柯克兰完全就是他们拿来作赌注的筹码。

 

形状姣好，阿尔说，他似乎在向安东尼奥提出什麽建议，这让亚瑟开始发寒，他希望自己微小的反抗能有一些效果，但如果这时候他们还会尊重他的个人意愿，那也不会称作禽兽。

 

他被蒙上眼睛，失去观测能力让他更加惶恐，西班牙人似乎将他放置在软垫上，身下一片柔软，但四肢却是被更彻底地打开，让美国人更有馀力的在全身摸索，那双手不属於贵族，起码不是一个娇生惯养的青年会拥有的，他感觉到四周的声音似乎都开始远去，只剩下越来越得寸进尺的侵犯，他想曲起双腿却被更蛮横的固定，从小腿沿着胫骨一路向上，经过屈膝关节拂到臀部，那不是发达的肌肉，匀称柔韧，肌肤的柔滑足以让伦敦贵女称羡，那个力道弄疼了亚瑟，他紧蹙着眉头，喉头发出忍痛的声音，他敢肯定那会留下痕迹，这或许就是对方想要的，但这让他的“买者”不太开心，西班牙人出了声，让施虐的人停顿了一下，大概几秒的时间，然後指尖停在了根部，顺着囊袋不清不重的开始玩弄起来，指腹是更加恶意的搓揉，还调弄起顶部微微露出的粉嫩肉色，不到几下那最是敏感的地方就颤抖的泌出了透明的液体，让操弄他性器的指间动作更加畅行无阻。

 

“我真喜欢表哥的身体。”，阿尔咬着他的锁骨说，让亚瑟禁不住的一阵颤抖。

 

 

被当成沾板上的鱼肉任人宰割，亚瑟从未想到过会发生自己身上，他不让自己泄出一丝缴械投降的声音，却不知道这给他眼前的男人们添增了更大的趣味。

 

 

亚瑟无法反抗的姿态和一向清漠的脸庞成了强烈对比，这无疑让阿尔施虐欲高涨，他不轻不重的拍打对方下身，并极富技巧的阻止了开始抬头的趋势，同样身为男人，他知道怎麽在痛与性快感坚拿取平衡，也知道强制煞车的效果。

 

“我可不是要让你爽的。”

 

这是来自恶魔的声音，阿尔看向另一个恶魔，安东尼奥只是耸了耸肩，他半倚在座位上，以一种极度慵懒的姿态拿着高脚杯，另一手大喇喇的放在腿间，显然没打算隐藏自己的性致，正在发生的一切对於他也是忍耐力的挑战。

 

“帮个小忙，可以吗？”

 

他一下子没意识到发生什麽事，一个力道拉起了整个上半身，对方草率的亲吻他的脸颊，然後下巴被箝制着，两根手指伸了进来，亚瑟重心不稳的摔了下去，呈现双膝跪地双肩落在对方脚上的姿态，这姿势十分屈辱，但他无暇顾及其他，因为他才发现腿间的胀大感，他的性器被什麽东西限制住了，不和谐的快感让他无法思考。

 

然而对方似乎不给他回神的时间，一个硕大的物体闯进了口腔，那是什麽他一时半会没搞清楚。

 

“用舔的、不要咬、不然你得永远被绑着。”

 

被绑着什麽——这很清楚。

 

亚瑟毫无头绪，只能硬着头皮照做，他希望这场羞辱能尽快结束，尤其意识到自己正在一个半公开的场合翘着臀部，毫无尊严的帮人口淫，没有任何技巧，也不知该如何取悦对方，他开始觉得嘴巴酸胀，而对方似乎没有罢休的打算，并自娱自乐的直接抓住他的前发开始冲撞。

 

腥膻的液体在口中毫无预警的爆发，他被呛的无法呼吸，男人的东西贱到他身上，满是红痕的身体上是点点白浊，情色到淫荡，阿尔看着眼前毫不自知的青年，觉得刚发泄过的下身又有了抬头趋势，真该死的，不能进入他——这是惩罚吗？

 

他看了一眼在一旁看好戏的西班牙人，显然对方接受到了他的控诉，微笑的说。

 

“交易就是交易，阿尔。”

 

“你居然还有处子情节。”

 

“就那麽一点点，只有对他，亲爱的夥伴。”

 

阿尔不满的啧了一声，既然已经解掉亚瑟的口枷他也不想再塞回去，想必以对方的状态也无法说出什麽话，他将英国人抱到腿上，搂住他的腰以便摆弄。

 

“我想刚刚那场已经足够了。”，安东尼奥好心提醒他。

 

“但我还有一点小麻烦”，阿尔说，“你不介意附赠一点福利吧？”

 

”所以我说美国人胃口真的很大。“

 

安东尼奥站起身，看了一眼因为高潮而失神的亚瑟，”给你十分钟，然後我要把人带回去了。“

 

时间过得漫长，等到被束缚的性器终於被解放时，亚瑟甚至忘记自己到底身处何处，他只记得浑身粘腻，腿间、小腹、甚至脸部，被重点关注的性器和胸膛的乳首痛的发热，他的视力仍处於一片黑暗，周围的声音回来了，对方终於良心发现的给他披上了大衣，那个该死的美国人维持着仅剩的绅士礼仪再次报上了自己的姓名。

 

”阿尔弗雷德，你亲爱的阿尔。“

 

他将亚瑟按在怀里吻他，然後满意的留下一句话。

 

”下次再见面时就不会那麽简单了。“

 

 

 


	6. 暗流

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无预警，涉及仏英，微苏英。

“饮下他的血吧，腥甜的滋味会让人上瘾，也许在这之前你吻去过他的泪，为那一张姣好的面庞神魂颠倒，你憾于他蛰居的神坛的高不可攀，只好拉他进地狱。”

 

 

 

 

弗朗西斯迟到了，他一脸歉意地朝宴会厅的侍从微笑，一边在引导下轻车熟路地走进自己的看台，对面正是安东尼奥的专属领地，此刻正被暗红色的帷幔环绕，看上去很是安静，与现场的火热气氛格格不入。一个装束略有不同的人早已在他耳边报告了方才的热烈场面，当然也没漏掉阿尔弗雷德，那片暗红色的背后正进行着某种交易，弗朗西斯并不惊讶，只是不知这场交易进行到了哪一步着实让他有些无聊。他可是等着一睹亚瑟·柯克兰的风采，是不是一如年少初见时那般惊艳非凡。

 

 

 

 

 

 

他是有遗憾的，安东尼奥的手伸的太长了，至少比他想象中接触的多，这场高楼大厦倾塌后的狂欢在意料之中，在场的每一个人，每一方势力都或多或少地参与其中，首当其冲的就是他和安东尼奥了，被利益打动是真的，何况他们还有些心照不宣的想法，而双方都知道，在局势稳定前没人会承认。

 

 

 

 

 

 

想必是刚刚结束的竞价过于激烈了，此时此刻只有三五个人懒散着举起手中的竞价牌，台上的拍品似乎是个刚成年的男性，也算得上清秀，眼神青涩却没有多少畏惧，这让弗朗西斯颇有兴趣，他示意随从加入竞价，自己则观察着对面的动静，他满以为以自己对安东尼奥的退让足以让他打消接受其他示好这个念头，但是显然，这个总是笑的令人如沐春风的西班牙人和自己一样恶劣。要知道仅仅是他让出来的几个地区的灰色税收就相当可观，更不用说在以后合作中他所做出的利益让步，两成便可以提拔起一个名不见经传的家族，譬如像阿尔弗雷德。弗朗西斯像所有上流社会的老牌家族一样对这个新晋的年轻家族没有什么好感，只是教养让他不像一般人一样将厌恶表现得十分明显，他知道这个小子胃口很大，年纪轻轻能爬进这里已经是不容易，听说他还与佩德罗有过接触，噢，说到底安东尼奥和他总归是朋友，朋友之间分享一些不那么重要的消息总是没问题的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

在安东尼奥或是阿尔弗雷德没从那边帷幔后出来前弗朗西斯决定给自己找点事做。他像是早有预谋，眼神在场内扫了几个来回，锁定了一个身影。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

斯科特标志性的红发无法在人群中不惹眼，即使他带了一个遮挡上半张脸的面具，但在他的发色下面具显得毫无用处。他正准备离开，嘴唇保持着一个生人勿近的弧度。在弗朗西斯看来他的到来像他的伪装一样没有意义，柯克兰家的倒台他这个长子功不可没，甚至一开始这场“清洗”的一角就是由他－斯科特·柯克兰一手揭开的。如果不是熟知柯克兰家族内部矛盾的斯科特，没人愿意冒风险去招惹柯克兰，刽子手们给他留了相当体面的身份，在外面，他是临危受命的继承人。私下里他们可不会这么说，他们说什么呢？想到这里弗朗西斯微微一笑，迎了上去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“愿上帝宽恕我的冒昧，请问，柯克兰先生，你是来见你的弟弟最后一面吗？”弗朗西斯的语气透着假惺惺的关心，他的眼神真诚的像一个无辜的孩子，似乎在开什么无伤大雅的玩笑。

 

 

 

 

 

弗朗西斯咬字的重音在“柯克兰”上，这个姓氏赋予了斯科特多少荣耀同时也就伴随了多少伤害，在最初的讲述里，斯科特的怨毒无处不在，好像顶着柯克兰的姓氏是他的奇耻大辱，这让弗朗西斯觉得好笑，从前是，现在更是，即使到了今天他也不得不带着柯克兰的身份活着，他的胜利，他的翻身，到他老死了，身后的墓碑上也不得不刻上“Kirkland”。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“波诺弗瓦先生。”斯科特冷漠地回礼，“应邀而已。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

弗朗西斯笑笑：“别误会，我只是对兄弟这种关系好奇，血缘很奇妙不是吗，我没有什么兄弟姐妹，所以很想听听您对您的弟弟－亚瑟的评价。”

 

 

 

 

 

“我大多数时间是离家状态，所以并不清楚，辜负您的期待了。”斯科特的回答依旧冷漠。

 

 

 

 

 

 

弗朗西斯有自己的打算，即便是现在斯科特手里的势力远不及他的父亲老柯克兰在时那般只手遮天，却也值得争取。他想要讥讽斯科特的想法消失了，随机换了一种语气：

 

 

 

 

 

 

“如果你愿意与我一同到贝什米特家去做客，三天后请柬会如约而至。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

该死，如果不是西班牙人一脸好整以暇的表情从远处看着他，弗朗西斯还不准备这么快结束对话，他是什么时候开始从里面出来的已经无从知晓，更要命的是他分明看见阿尔弗雷德一脸满足地匆忙离开，帷幔后是谁答案不言而喻，但愿这不是安东尼奥答应他的会面。


End file.
